


Mlle. Lenoire and M. Leblanc

by noyades



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 07:28:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1091211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noyades/pseuds/noyades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cosette and Valjean, walking in the gardens.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mlle. Lenoire and M. Leblanc

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fightingthecage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fightingthecage/gifts).




End file.
